osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Hallowe'en event
The 2015 Hallowe'en event is a holiday event taking place from 29 October 2015 to 12th of November. After failing to convince Gielinorians everywhere to abandon their Wintumber revelry for the sobering malaise of everyday life, Anti-Santa sought out his old buddy the Grim Reaper, for a much needed dose of cynicism. Grim was more than happy to trade a few discordant tales with the contrarian humbug, at first but the problem with these contentious, nihilistic types is; they never know when to leave! A player can start this event at the black player-owned house portal south of Falador, near the elemental wizards and Malignius Mortifer. The holiday event icon displays the location of the event on the world map and minimap. The screen becomes darker as players approach the portal. Walkthrough Speak to the Grim Reaper, who will ask you for help in evicting his friend, the Anti-Santa. He will give you a Gravedigger outfit to disguise yourself as a servant. Pass through the doorway while wearing the outfit. Grim wants you to re-ignite the boiler in the basement, using Anti-Santa's dirty underwear. Take the anti-panties that are in front of the Anti-Santa, and select the option I intend to burn them to heat the house. You'll need a tinderbox and the anti-panties to light the boiler; the tinderbox can be obtained by searching the shelves in the north-east shed outside of Grim's house. While you are here, take a mop from the floor, a damp coal dust from the barrel, and a bronze axe and hammer from the other two shelves. To get to the basement, go to the basement door close to the refrigerator. When Anti-Santa asks why you need to go into the basement, select the option I'm looking for the toilet. The boiler can be lit by left-clicking it once in the basement. After lighting the boiler, the house will warm up and the icicles on the ground floor will begin to melt. Head back upstairs and use the mop on the puddles; there are five in total. Return to Grim for further instructions. He will state that the fireplace has started burning, and directs you to obtain damp coal dust from the north-east shed. If you have not taken one already, do so, and use it on the lit fireplace in the main room. When using the damp coal dust on the fire, select the option I'm trying to fix the temperature in here. Anti-Santa will think that you are trying to extinguish the fire and allow you to proceed. The next task will be to create a soul stew in the yard to draw Anti-Santa outside. Go to the kitchen and attempt to open the refrigerator. Select the option I'm going to look inside it. Search the refrigerator and take five jars of ethereal fluid. Go outside to the graveyard and collect five souls as they pop up. The souls will automatically be added to the jars. Once all five have been obtained, use the trapped souls on the cauldron in the middle of the yard. Talk to Anti-Santa and ask if he would like to take a walk in the garden. Smelling the cooking souls in the cauldron, he will agree and leave the mansion, allowing the gargoyles at the door to prevent him from returning inside. Now that Anti-Santa has left the mansion, Grim will instruct you to board up the windows of Grim's house to prevent him from re-entering through them. Around the garden, chop a deadwood tree and obtain six deadwood logs. Take the logs to the coffin workshop west of the mansion and use the logs on the coffin plank machine. Before leaving, search the open coffin and take the coffin nails. Return inside the mansion and use the deadwood plank on the windows to board them up. Speak to Grim once more, who will thank you for your help, and the Hallowe'en event will be completed. Once you have collected your rewards from him, go up the stairs to join the party. The party's attendants include: *Six cheerleaders *Gnome child *Wise Old Man *Drunken Dwarf *Sandwich lady *My Arm *Hans *Party Pete *Lobby Cow Reward After completing this event players will receive: *Gravedigger outfit *Anti-panties *The Hypermobile Drinker emote. *An additional black and white skin colour from the Makeover Mage. *A Deathly Mansion wall decoration for Player-owned houses, which costs 35,000 coins. *Two noted pumpkins *Two noted Halloween mask sets *Other rewards from previous events: **Zombie Hand emote **Scared emote **Grim reaper hood **Jack lantern mask **Skeleton outfit **Scythe **Zombie head **Black h'ween mask **An additional green skin colour from the Makeover Mage. Trivia * If you examine the bookcase it says "Where the data's kept." This is likely referring to the fact Mod Matt K often talks about "data". Music unlocked *Dies Irae *Nox Irae Gallery Hallowe'en 2015 Message of the Week.png|The Message of the Week during the event. Hallowe'en login screen.png|The login screen during the event. Every so often, the torch fires would form several shapes, including a skull, a crescent moon, a Jack-O'-Lantern, a cat, and a bat. Death appears.gif|When a player died, Death would appear to take the players soul.